Twisted Words
by Moon Princess Serena
Summary: Sometimes what we say really isn't what we mean. [Shonen ai, RyogaRanma, Angst, Romance]


Disclaimer: I own nothing other then the thoughts bouncing around in my head.  
===================================================== 

The cherry blossoms float in the spring breeze, shading the earth below their long reaching branches. Two figures sit quietly entwined, the wind ruffling through dark hair, underneath the beautiful trees. A young man with a short braided pigtail leans back into a warm solid chest as two arms encircle his waist.  
  
"It's amazing out here," The pigtailed young man whispered. "I'm glad we could get away from then all and just be alone."  
  
"You need to tell them Ranma," the young man behind him says tightening his arms.  
  
"Not yet, they have all been so busy with the wedding," Ranma replies loosening his tie. "You should have seen Akane before the rehearsal began."  
  
"You can't keep pulling them along."  
  
"I know Ryoga, I just don't know how to beak it to them," Ranma explains turning slightly to look into beautiful blue eyes.  
  
Ryoga sighs resting his forehead against Ranma's wanting nothing more than to kiss the martial artist. "Wish we were anywhere but here."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Can't kiss you," Ryoga explains receiving a blush from the teen in his arms. "Hum, do you think anyone can see us?"  
  
"I don't know, probably not, why---"  
  
Ryoga cut off the rest of what Ranma was about to ask by pressing his lips against the other's. He slips his tongue easily into the beautiful warm mouth, causing Ranma to moan. Ranma finally pulls away gasping for breath, his lips swelling slightly.  
  
"What if someone had come looking?" Ranma demands flustered.  
  
"Hope it would have been Akane-san."  
  
"What, why Akane? Why would you want her to catch us? She'd probably throw me in the lake over there. Unless..." Ranma stops speaking, pulling away from Ryoga's embrace and standing up. "You want her to because you want to make her jealous, notice you. You are using me to get to Akane... how could you! Well whatever, just don't talk to me ever again."  
  
Ryoga jumps to his feet reaching for Ranma's arm. "Ranma wait..."  
  
"I don't care; do whatever just leave me out of it!" Ranma growls darting through the bushes.  
  
Ryoga gives chase only to lose him amongst the crowds. He slowly walks back toward where the wedding rehearsal had taken place earlier only he never reaches the small building. He curses his sense of direction, wishing he could change that more than curing his cure of drowned pig. He groans to himself as he walks aimlessly about, each step making him feel worse.  
  
Ranma has it all wrong; he had thought Akane would have been the most understanding and not blackmail them in some way, unlike a certain other Tendo sister. Ryoga is abruptly jerked out of his thoughts when he bumps into an elderly man.  
  
"Oh, excuse me," Ryoga says as politely as his mood would allow. It was getting so late and he really needed to talk to Ranma.  
  
"You okay young man? Having girl troubles?" The man replies staring at him through dark glasses.  
  
"Huh? Why would you ask me that?" Ryoga wonders confused.  
  
"Your aura is dimmed by pain," the man answers.  
  
"Well sort of, I'd call it relationship troubles and lack of direction," Ryoga explains curious.  
  
"Are you lost?"  
  
"I'm always lost, have the nickname to prove it."  
  
"Hum," the man says before reaching into his shirt pocket. "Here drink this."  
  
"What is it?" Ryoga asks apprehensive, remembering Shampoo and all her potions.  
  
"This will cure you of one problem. Drink it and think about the problem you'd like to cure and it will be."  
  
Ryoga took the little jar, his mind wrapping around its purpose. It could cure his changing problem; he would never be a pig again. Or it could cure his lack of direction, making getting around so much easier, and then he could find Ranma and explain. "Do I have to drink all of it?" He asks an idea forming.  
  
The man nods dashing his hopes of curing both. "That is the only one I have on me too, if you could find me again I might be able to help you again."  
  
"What---" Ryoga was cut off as a huge gust of wind blew around them, forcing him to cover his face. When it settled again the old man was gone. Great, he thought, a disappearing old man. Looking at the jar he knew he had to decide, he wouldn't be able to go forward until he did.  
  
Find Ranma or be free of the pig curse. He'd been dealing with the pig curse but he can't deal with losing Ranma. Drinking the liquid he thought about his lack of direction and easily getting lost. Opening his eyes, he looked around to realize he was just a few miles from the dojo. He knew exactly where he was and how to get to where he needed to go.  
  
*~*~~*~~~~*~~*~*  
  
Ranma sat alone in the quiet dojo, his mind lost to everything around him. Akane had looked worried when he declined to go and eat out with the rest of them. She had asked about Ryoga's lack of presence since earlier that day and he'd almost bitten her head off. It seems to hurt so much more when he thought about the lost boy, not that it ever really stopped hurting. Ryoga has used him, damn it, why did he feel like this. Thinking about Ryoga shouldn't hurt, it should make him angry. Yet it didn't.  
  
Everyone would be back soon and he didn't want to deal with it. Them or the wedding preparations. Getting up he left the dojo, trying to find some kind of escape from everything, but most of all the pain Ryoga had wrought in him.  
  
Finding a secluded spot he hopes no one will find him or even care to come looking. Well Ryoga got his wish; he was out of the way now. With a sigh he damns himself for ever feeling something for someone else. Alone, alone is the best way to be, he thought feeling worse than before.  
  
Ryoga knocks on the screen, waiting for someone to realize he is standing there. It is pushed open to reveal Akane with a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"Oh, hello Ryoga," she says warmly.  
  
"Uh, hi --- um is Ranma here?" Ryoga asks trying to swallow his nervousness.  
  
"No, the lazy pervert. He's supposed to help me with the invitations," she replies steamed, "yet when we got back he was gone. But if you want to wait for him you're more than welcome."  
  
"He's not a pervert," Ryoga grumbles under his breath before bowing to accept her offer to stay and wait. "Uh, Akane-san can I talk to you?" He asks louder this time.  
  
"Sure, come into the living room where I'm working on these invitations."  
  
Ryoga follows behind her, allowing her to sit before he did. She places the paper in front of her to reveal a list of names. As she begins to write he swallows his nervousness to talk to her. "Well, I need to, uh, tell you something. It - It's about Ranma and I. You see ---- we're ---"  
  
"Akane," Nabiki's voice behind them cut Ryoga off. "Kasumi needs to see you for a moment."  
  
"Dang these things are never going to get done," Akane says sitting her pen down.  
  
"I could do them for you," Ryoga offers needing something to do.  
  
"Oh that's very kind of you, thank you," Akane says standing up. "And we can talk later okay?"  
  
"Um, yeah sure."  
  
She left the room after Nabiki, and Ryoga wondered how he was really going to tell her the truth about himself and Ranma. A few hours later, after he'd finished almost all the invitations, Ryoga heard the screen door open and close. Watching the doorway he caught sight of the one person he really needed to talk with. Ranma spots him as well, as he suddenly stops and turns toward the living room.  
  
"Ranma---"  
  
"No, leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you," Ranma interrupts turning away.  
  
"Well I need to talk to you and you need to listen," Ryoga says getting up.  
  
"Leave me alone," Ranma growls before racing to his room.  
  
Ryoga gives chase, finding it so much easier now to get where he wanted, needed to go. Barging into Ranma's room, he saw the look of surprise on the other boy's face.  
  
"Leave me alone," Ranma says getting over his surprise.  
  
"No, Ranma we need to talk," Ryoga replies stubbornly.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about!"  
  
"Yes, there is. You misunderstood my comment before about Akane-san. If I wanted Akane-san, which I don't, why would I be here trying to explain the truth to you?" Ryoga challenges.  
  
"I don't know," Ranma blurts out in reply.  
  
"Because," Ryoga explains stepping closer to the other teen. "I love you."  
  
Ranma stares into Ryoga's dark eyes in total surprise, this is the first time Ryoga has said it out loud. He turns away unable to cope looking into those beautiful eyes. How could any one honestly feel such a thing for him? "No, you want Akane."  
  
"No I don't," Ryoga denies quickly.  
  
"You don't want Akane about as much as I do," Ranma deadpans turning back to Ryoga, trying desperately to keep his tears from falling.  
  
"You're wrong, it is you I love and only you that I want to share everything with. Why won't you believe me?"  
  
"Then why the hell would you want Akane to find us?" Ranma demands angry at himself.  
  
"Ryoga took one of Ranma's hands in his own. "Because I thought she would be the more understanding."  
  
"Yeah right," Ranma growls trying to pull his hand free.  
  
"Ranma I want to tell you about something that happened to me. After you ran, I got lost chasing you. While I was walking, I bumped into this old man."  
  
"An old man?" Ranma interrupted rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yes, now just listen. Anyway he asked if I was having girl problems. I told him sort of and about my ability to get lost. He gave me a jar of something and said it would cure anything. So I had a choice, cure my curse of drowned pig or my curse of no sense of direction. I chose the latter because I would be able to find you and will always be able to find you."  
  
Ranma stares at him before shaking his head, "That doesn't prove ---"  
  
"It proves that I love you. If I had wanted Akane-san I would have cured my cure of drowned pig. I don't want Akane-san though. I want you and only you."  
  
Ranma sighs feeling like he'd become the lost one. He stares at Ryoga a seed of hope taking root. Ryoga wants him, not Akane. Or is it some kind of trick? No if he did want Akane he would be here with him now.  
  
Ryoga closes the space between them, his arm encircling Ranma's waist. "I serious, I only want and need you," he says before capturing Ranma's soft lips in a sweet, warm kiss. Ranma melts into the kiss, tears sliding down his cheeks, and Ryoga's possessive embrace.  
  
"Ranma..." A female voice says causing them to pull apart and Ranma to quickly wipe at his eyes. Akane stands in the doorway, mouth hanging open in shock, before getting a hold of herself. "What is going on here?"  
  
"That is, well, what I wanted to tell you about," Ryoga stutters. "That, I love Ranma... and I think he loves me."  
  
"So that was what you were trying to tell me," Akane says smiling at Ryoga. "Well this is good. Does this mean I'm free to chase---" She suddenly puts her hand over her mouth before the name can slip out.  
  
Ranma steps forward, between them, and nods. "Yes you can now freely chase---"  
  
"Don't say it," Akane warns. "I'll just go and finish those invitations."  
  
After Akane leaves Ryoga pulls Ranma into his arms, nuzzling the pigtailed boy's neck. "So who is this secret person?"  
  
"I can't say."  
  
"Oh come on," Ryoga whines.  
  
Ranma turns in the embrace to face his lover. "Oh fine, just don't tell anyone," he caves before leaning forward and whispering in Ryoga's ear.  
  
The formerly lost boy's eyes widen at the quiet words. "You're kidding?" Ranma shook his head no, it was the truth. "How long have you known?"  
  
"About three weeks now."  
  
"You little..." Ryoga pulls him close, engaging those troublesome lips in a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
Ranma hangs on to Ryoga for dear life as his breath and soul are kissed away. I love you too, Ryoga.  
  
~I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for  
You can take me to the sky  
It's like being now in Heaven  
When I'm lost in your eyes~*  
  
~Owari  
*Lyrics for Debbie Gibson's "Lost in Your Eyes" 


End file.
